the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 Jan 2018
00:01:35 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:01:57 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hi 00:02:25 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Chey! o/ 00:02:31 CHAT UsurperKing: Hi 00:02:33 CHAT UsurperKing: o/ 00:02:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Princess Chey14. 00:04:27 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey everyone 00:04:33 CHAT UsurperKing: Halu 00:15:29 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:15:34 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:17:06 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 00:21:59 CHAT UsurperKing: I hate swimming 00:22:05 CHAT UsurperKing: i really just lothe it 00:22:32 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:23:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why? 00:23:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I find swimming fun. 00:23:16 CHAT Hart New Bob: ^ 00:24:21 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Swimming is fun 00:25:47 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:27:43 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:33:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he has to swim everyday even when he doesn't want to 00:33:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: so he started hating it 00:33:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 00:33:22 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:38:08 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 00:38:28 CHAT UsurperKing: Its miserable 00:38:37 CHAT UsurperKing: I wishes to be off the swim team 00:39:54 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 00:40:10 CHAT UsurperKing: O/ 00:40:48 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome. (kilt) 00:40:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 00:42:08 CHAT UsurperKing: Why do i have to swim 00:42:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK. 00:42:56 CHAT UsurperKing: Sigh 00:45:20 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:45:27 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 00:49:09 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:49:25 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:50:01 CHAT C.Syde65: wb UsurperKing and Mess! o/ 00:50:11 CHAT UsurperKing: Yeah... 00:50:16 CHAT UsurperKing: I gtg swim soon 00:50:26 CHAT UsurperKing: killZ meh pleaseee 00:50:28 CHAT UsurperKing: i am so tired.... 00:51:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 00:52:00 CHAT UsurperKing: Bye... 00:52:05 CHAT UsurperKing: \o 00:52:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: bye 00:52:49 CHAT UsurperKing: Pls killz meh 00:52:53 CHAT UsurperKing: i dont wants to swims 00:54:19 CHAT UsurperKing: Bai 00:54:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: cant you drop the swim team? 00:54:39 CHAT UsurperKing: No 00:54:48 CHAT UsurperKing: parents would kill me for real 00:54:51 CHAT UsurperKing: and season almost over 00:55:09 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 00:56:08 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:03:45 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:04:41 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:05:04 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:05:20 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:05:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Q. 01:06:10 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:06:34 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:06:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He fucking left! 01:08:11 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:08:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, UsurperKing. 01:08:50 CHAT UsurperKing: And bai 01:08:52 CHAT UsurperKing: sry 01:09:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out, UsurperKing. o/ 01:10:07 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:15:38 CHAT Hart New Bob: Nope 01:15:55 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome, C.Syde65 01:18:33 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:21:03 JOIN Sixkngdm has joined Team Demon Light. 01:21:14 CHAT Sixkngdm: hi peebles 01:21:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. o. 01:21:26 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome 01:21:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:23:53 JOIN Brown Eevee has joined Team Demon Light. 01:24:17 CHAT Brown Eevee: I'm now in Year 12 01:24:58 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Brown Eevee! o/ 01:25:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Brown Eevee. 01:25:23 CHAT Brown Eevee: Good day C.Syde65 01:25:42 CHAT Brown Eevee: Good Day TheKorraFanatic 01:28:23 CHAT Brown Eevee: -0-\ 01:30:51 CHAT Hart New Bob: Um 01:31:30 CHAT Hart New Bob: how could this not be creepy? http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Barn?file=Old_abandoned_barn_by_laughlady99-d4skr08.jpg 01:31:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's not creepy. 01:32:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: How the frick is it not? 01:33:14 QUIT Brown Eevee has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:33:24 CHAT Hart New Bob: It's creepy looking and you ignore this! 01:36:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 01:36:22 CHAT Hart New Bob: It is! >:( 01:36:34 CHAT Hart New Bob: It's a fact 01:40:57 CHAT Hart New Bob: and you killed chat by saying it ain't creepy! 01:43:56 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:45:33 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:45:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: po/ 01:45:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:45:47 CHAT Qstlijku: \o 01:46:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ew. Ew. Ew. 01:47:14 CHAT Qstlijku: I saw 01:49:00 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 01:49:00 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:49:03 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 01:49:04 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:49:21 CHAT Qstlijku: And then he made the face ._.) 01:49:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I saw. 01:50:29 CHAT Qstlijku: 8:48 CHAT Kittynator CHAT You should try driving down a gravel road at 55mph or higher and see how scary it is 01:50:37 CHAT Qstlijku: Was this related to something that was mentioned a little while ago? 01:50:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not that I know of. 01:50:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just his usual random self. 01:50:58 CHAT Qstlijku: Well maybe because he continued the topic 01:51:11 CHAT Qstlijku: 8:41 CHAT Kittynator CHAT gta v CHAT 8:43 CHAT Issac's Long Lost Isaac CHAT Kitty,getting over it is WAY harder then GTA V 01:51:13 CHAT Qstlijku: I guess that's how it started 01:51:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (therp) 01:51:39 JOIN CalculonTheInkRobot has joined Team Demon Light. 01:51:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Do you have a few messages before that? 01:52:28 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 01:52:53 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: um......is a mcdonalds patty supposed to be white? 01:53:15 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:53:34 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:53:49 CHAT Hart New Bob: no 01:53:49 CHAT Qstlijku: 8:53 CHAT Issac's Long Lost Isaac CHAT I cant drive,even though I have a drivers licence... 01:54:48 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: is it suspended? 01:54:50 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: fake? 01:55:04 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: non existent? 01:55:10 CHAT Hart New Bob: um Syde, 01:55:26 CHAT Hart New Bob: is http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Piercy_Provost 5'1 or 5'1? 01:55:34 CHAT Hart New Bob: *5'11 01:55:34 CHAT Qstlijku: (facepalm) 01:55:35 CHAT Qstlijku: 8:55 CHAT Yolobeans278 CHAT I was abused by the admins earlier CHAT 8:55 CHAT Issac's Long Lost Isaac CHAT ? CHAT 8:55 CHAT Yolobeans278 CHAT I was sick, and they banned me for saying it 01:56:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He spammed and yelled in all caps. 01:56:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: 22:18, January 23, 2018 PyroNacht (wall | contribs) banned Yolobeans278 (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 2 hours, ends 00:18, January 24, 2018 (Walls of text, trolling, spamming) 01:56:29 CHAT Qstlijku: ^^ 01:56:43 CHAT Qstlijku: In fact they should consider themselves lucky it was only 2 hours 01:57:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm surprised User:THEKORRAFANATIC FEEDS THE TROLLS isn't globally blocked. 01:57:58 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: gee wonder who that could be... 01:58:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Seeing as it said "Feel the power of West Heater" as soon as it joined CCC. 01:58:04 QUIT Sixkngdm has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:58:22 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: hmmmm still a mystery 01:58:26 CHAT C.Syde65: Um...? 01:58:32 CHAT C.Syde65: /me takes a look. 01:58:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: its very clear who it is 01:58:58 CHAT C.Syde65: 1.58 in metres 01:59:07 CHAT C.Syde65: @ Bob. 01:59:07 CHAT Qstlijku: The Messenger of Heaven one is globally blocked though 01:59:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he made that account? 01:59:41 CHAT Hart New Bob: k 01:59:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Won't be surprised if User:QSTLIJKU FEEDS THE TROLLS is created. He seems to be making a pattern or something. 02:00:11 CHAT C.Syde65: How much would that be in feet? 02:00:18 CHAT Hart New Bob: idk 02:00:28 CHAT Qstlijku: What are you talking about? 02:00:44 CHAT C.Syde65: I was talking about a character's height. 02:00:48 CHAT Hart New Bob: I think about 5'2? 02:00:53 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:00:54 CHAT C.Syde65: If they were 1.58 metres how tall they would be in feet. 02:00:58 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I gotta go 02:00:59 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 02:01:02 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:01:02 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:01:03 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 02:01:03 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 1 leaves, and 32 messages logged. 02:01:03 CHAT Hart New Bob: Bye Q o/ 02:01:08 CHAT Qstlijku: \o 02:01:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 02:01:35 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: i mis all the troll stuff cuz i never go on ccc 02:01:36 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:01:52 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: gramr don exst 02:02:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Grammar exists. 02:02:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: User:MESSENGER OF HEAVEN FEEDS THE TROLLS 02:02:39 CHAT Hart New Bob: "1.58 Meters = 5.1837 Feet" 02:02:59 CHAT Hart New Bob: He's a tall young lad 02:03:38 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: wow 02:04:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: soooooooooooo perhaps 5'1? if I remember correct the other 3 numbers go unside idk though thats what my mother said 2016 04 23